wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
~DreamWings~ Made by Fantasydragon2670
Fantasy's Notes: If you want to make a DreamWing, please ask me first! Please do not edit or steal this page! Thank you! Credits: Popcorncomet - Names: Insomnia Description: DreamWings are dragons that can blend in with space. They are also related to SpaceWings. Also, at the end of their tail is a crescent moon. Over time, DreamWings go through phases called Galaxy Stages. Originally, they had moons at the top of their head, then by their ears, and finally, at the end of their tail. DreamWings can go in dragon's dreams, without using a Dreamvisitor, but can be trapped in the dragon if they happen to wake up. They can also cast a Dream Shield during the Silent Night Festival. They have somewhat evolved from LightWings. Also, DreamWings have stars all over their body, present on their face, wings, tail. Abilities: Dream Vapor This is when a DreamWing can breathe a vapor putting a dragon to sleep. This move isn't very effective; it can be blown away with wing force. Dream Venom Dream Venom is when a DreamWing can put a dragon to sleep, but they use this move rarely. Curse Venom This is when a DreamWing can bestow a curse upon a dragon. They only use this on bad dragons, as good ones have no reason to be cursed. Nightmare Stare This allows a DreamWing to stare into a dragon, making it so that they can see their deepest troubles and help them out. This is because DreamWings are relatively friendly dragons, considering they have evolved with LightWing kindness, and a little bit of stupidity, (a dumb NightWing lie.) Nightmare Change Being evolved from LightWings, DreamWings have the ability to change into Shadow Dragons, Nightmares, or RuneWings. These are all called the same thing, but are given different names, sort of like the FrightWings. When they do this, their claws and teeth become jagged, and a sail down their back becomes sharper and harder. They also have retractable spines, allowing them to become a spiked ball. They can also shoot out these spines, while their claws become mini scythes, much like a DeathWing. Queen(s) The Good Queen The good queen is wonderful Queen Jazz! After being imprisoned in the Evil Nightmare Queen, Queen Illusion, Jazz's oldest daughter, Supernova, took the throne. Then Queen Jazz escaped, using a lost talisman called the Mirage Stone, named after a Light SandWing, Mirage. The Mirage Stone ope ed a portal, and Jazz vanished through the portal, seeing loads and LOADS of different dimensions. The Evil Nightmare Queen The Evil Nightmare Queen, Queen Illusion chained up Queen Jazz, wanting to rule over all of Pyrrhia. She would start with the LigtWings, their so-called stupidity making them seem more weak then they actually are, because they aren't, and then work her way to the DarkWing and SpiritWing kingdom. Her special talisman was the Chimera Stone, named after Chimera, a Dream DeathWing. Chimera was once evil, but friendly Archangel, the Leader of the LightWings, communicated with her using their Soul Change to turn her good natured forever. Princesses: Some of the princesses would be Supernova, Chimera, and Fantasy. The lost princess is Princess Daydream, a Light DreamWing. Princes: Asteroid, Void, Blackhole, Insomnia, Epiales Territory DreamWings live in a Pyrrhian Galaxy called The Mind Galaxy, where they have a Core Library, with a glowing core, storing dragons' best dreams, and worst ones. (This includes some of the random and weird dreams.) The Mind Galaxy is called Floria, where the mythical, heavenly LightWings once lived, though they now live in Peaceful Mirages, an island. DreamWings are allied with the LightWings. Floria also has such a utopian place, some dragons mistake it for the Light Kingdom, though the Light Kingdom is THE MOST AMAZING PLACE ON THE FACE OF THE UNIVERSE. Yeah, that's how awesome it is. Category:Fantasy's Tribes Category:Fanmade Tribes